Hablando en plata
by Akalevy
Summary: Isabel está trabajando en un diseño para un proyecto que tiene que entregar en la academia de alta costura en la que está apuntada. Sin embargo, surge un contratiempo que la deja sin modelo y decide pedirle ayuda a su hermano Levi. ¿Cómo reaccionará el chico que le gusta cuando se lo encuentre en medio de esa situación? Leve Eren x Levi, un one-shot nada serio.


Sabía que esto pasaría.

Desde el momento en que mi madre resbaló por la escalera y acabó con una escayola hasta el muslo. Sabía que Isabel me pediría esto a mí.

—Vamos, Levi, necesito un modelo —me dice con tono suplicante.

—No.

—No seas así. No querrás que me suspendan.

Bajo el libro y la fulmino con la mirada.

—He dicho que no.

Arrastro cada palabra, dejando bien claro que no estoy para sus juegos. No es la primera vez que me ha usado de modelo para alguna de sus confecciones, en la academia de costura le exigen diseños bastante variados y lleva unas semanas trabajando con mi madre en una nueva creación.

El problema es que al parecer es bastante incompatible con esa escayola.

—Necesito terminar esto para mañana.

—Pues llama a alguna de tus amigas para que haga de modelo, a mí que me cuentas Isabel —protesto mientras trato de concentrarme en la lectura.

Chasquea la lengua de forma audible, un gesto que sin duda ha aprendido de mí. Sobreviene un silencio que me permite localizar el párrafo exacto por el que iba, sin embargo, cada tres palabras que leo pienso en su tono de desesperación. Mierda, ha conseguido que sea incapaz de concentrarme.

Suspiro y chasqueo la lengua tal y como ha hecho ella minutos antes. Apoyo el libro en mi regazo, ella continúa ahí, con esa mirada suplicante que sabe que es mi maldita debilidad.

—Eres un dolor en el culo.

—Solo serán unos minutos.

Cierro la tapa del libro con brusquedad y lo dejo sobre la cama. Me incorporo y acompaño a mi hermana hasta su habitación. Dejo la puerta entornada a mis espaldas y meneo la cabeza al contemplar semejante desastre.

—¿Desde cuándo no limpias a fondo esto?

—Ahora no, tengo que centrarme en coser, no en limpiar.

Enarco una ceja y resoplo disgustado. Estoy a punto de sentarme sobre un taburete cuando ella suelta una exclamación ahogada. Me quedo en una posición de media sentadilla, paralizado, mirándola con estupor.

Ella se acerca a mí corriendo y quita lo que parece ser una pulsera repleta de alfileres del lugar donde estaba a punto de colocar mi trasero. Gruño por lo bajo, apenas he empezado y ya estoy deseando terminar. Observo la hora en su reloj de pared.

—Oye, date prisa. Eren vendrá dentro de media hora.

Isabel detiene su frenética carrera alrededor de su habitación para mirarme de forma pícara.

—Uhh, Eren viene a verte...

La miro con expresión tediosa.

—No seas absurda.

—Estoy deseando que me cuentes la verdad.

—¿De qué hablas?

Ella abre el armario y prácticamente se zambulle en su interior. Remueve algunas telas, lanzando algunas cosas hacia la cama hasta que encuentra dos prendas que coloca sobre su antebrazo. Después se dirige al maniquí donde tiene a medio confeccionar una chaqueta.

—¿Me vas a decir que no ha sucedido nada con él aún?

—No seas cotilla.

—Ni tu mentiroso.

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando se acerca hacia mí. Lleva una cinta métrica que colgando de su cuello y la pulsera del mal ajustada en torno a su muñeca. Su rostro se acerca al mío, buscando algún atisbo de emoción en mis ojos.

—¿Por qué no me lo cuentas? No es justo que te calles todo.

—Isabel...

—Yo siempre te cuento mis cosas.

—Normal, soy tu hermano mayor.

Ella hace un mohín, disgustada. Yo disimulo una sonrisa y me inclino hacia delante para despeinarla.

—No seas cotilla —repito con voz más suave.

Frunce los labios y desvía la mirada.

—Eren me cae muy bien —dice mientras alisa las telas de forma distraída—. Me gusta para ti.

—Claro que te cae bien, está tan loco como tú.

Isabel abre la boca y finge sentirse ofendida. De repente, distingo algo plateado que cuelga de su brazo. Está tapado parcialmente por otras dos prendas.

—¿Qué mierda es eso?

Isabel se recompone y dirige su mirada hacia el mismo lugar, después sonríe con malicia y hace un gesto para que me ponga de pie.

—Recuerda que ya has prometido ayudarme.

Frunzo el ceño.

—En ningún momento... ¿Qué? ¿Vas en serio, Isabel? —pregunto atónito.

La mano donde lleva la pulsera con los alfileres sostiene las dos prendas superiores, una especie de camiseta larga y la chaqueta que vi colocada sobre el maniquí, negra con adornos violetas a la altura del pecho. Sin embargo, mis ojos no se despegan de los leggins plateados que ahora cuelgan visiblemente de su otro brazo.

—No pongas esa cara, ya te he travestido otras veces.

Meneo la cabeza.

—No pienso ponerme eso.

Isabel frunce el ceño y golpea impaciente el suelo con uno de sus pies.

—¿Qué tiene de malo?

La miro con gesto severo.

—Isabel, no.

Rueda los ojos de forma exagerada.

—Necesito probar todo el conjunto.

—Pues le pides ayuda a mamá.

—Levi, mamá tiene la escayola.

—Y yo tengo mi dignidad.

—No dramatices, no es para tanto. Además, seguro que te sientan bien, tus piernas son delgadas.

Me cruzo de brazos, molesto, sintiendo que se me hinchan las aletillas de la nariz. Joder, vaya mierda de situación. Quiero ayudarla, no voy a permitir que no pueda entregar su diseño porque mi madre haya tenido un accidente, pero si ya la prenda en si me resulta incómoda, con ese color voy a parecer maricón.

Aunque ya lo sea.

—Debí medir dos metros —murmuro mientras me quito la sudadera y la camiseta.

Isabel sonríe triunfante y me da las dos prendas superiores. La camiseta es bastante holgada y la luz de su habitación arranca destellos brillantes de la tela. La chaqueta está poco elaborada y me queda demasiado ajustada, puede que tenga un cuerpo fino, pero no dejo de tener los hombros más anchos que los de mi madre.

—Mmm —murmura pensativa.

Agarra cinco alfileres y los coloca entre sus labios. Frunce el ceño y pone cara de concentración mientras acorta las mangas. Yo dejo que gire a mi alrededor y haga los ajustes pertinentes.

—De acuerdo, creo que así está mejor. Ahora el resto.

Isabel se aparta y me deja un poco de espacio mientras me desabrocho el pantalón. Tampoco es como si no me hubiera visto en boxers, pero agradezco que no se quede mirando fijamente mientras me cambio de ropa. De un movimiento le quito la prenda del brazo y le dedico una mirada de desaprobación mientras me siento en el borde de su cama para ponérmela. No he llegado ni a la rodilla de la primera pierna y ya estoy deseando desistir.

—Esta mierda no sube.

—Es que va pegado al cuerpo.

—Sí, pero sería interesante que no me tuvieran que amputar las piernas después de esto.

Isabel suelta una carcajada.

—Eres un quejica.

Continúo batallando con el dichoso legging. Isabel busca un apoyo cerca de la pared para poder reírse a gusto sin desequilibrarse. Juro que estoy sudando más que cuando iba a clases de spinning.

Cuando consigo meter una pierna, me detengo para liberar una bocanada de aire, agotado. Miro la otra pierna con cara de circunstancias y resoplo con hastío.

—Esto es imposible.

A pesar de todo, hago un esfuerzo por colocarme la prenda. Gruño repetidas veces hasta subir la tela a la mitad de mis muslos y me levanto dando un par de brincos para subirla hasta mi cintura. Doy algunos pasos tambaleantes y sacudo cada pierna para tratar de soltar un poco la tela.

Al girarme me contemplo en el espejo de su armario y compruebo horrorizado que, efectivamente, la prenda se adhiere por completo a mi cuerpo, marcando mis gemelos, la reciente musculatura de mis muslos y... algo más inconveniente.

—Menos mal que no has musculado demasiado. Están bastante ajustados.

Debí apuntarme a Cross fit, si estuviera cachas como Eren me habría librado de esta. Me giro hacia mi hermana con las manos juntas tapando mi entrepierna y trato de componer una expresión digna mientras ella se muerde el labio.

—Ni una palabra.

—Porque no te has visto por detrás... —murmura ella.

—Isabel —digo con tono de advertencia—. Ya me siento bastante ridículo, acaba de una vez.

Ella se acerca y me rodea de nuevo. Se pone de cuclillas y tira un poco de la tela a la altura de mis tobillos.

—Este tejido es maravilloso. Cuesta de poner pero, ¿a qué da la sensación de que vas desnudo, liberado, como si flotaras?

—Guarda esa palabrería para tú profesor. Lo que siento es que me oprime las pelotas y quiero quitármelo cuanto antes.

—¡Dios Levi! ¡Qué impacien...

—Hola, chic... os... —dice alguien a mis espaldas.

Entrecierro los ojos. No puede ser, esa voz...

—¡Levi, Eren ya está en casa! —Escucho que grita mi madre de fondo.

Cuando _ya_ no es necesario que avise.

—¡Eren! —Isabel se incorpora de un salto y corre a su encuentro entusiasmada—. Levi estaba haciendo de modelo para un diseño que tengo que entregar mañana. En seguida terminamos.

Giro mi cabeza con lentitud para mirarlo por encima de mi hombro y trato de sonreír levemente a pesar de que lloraría en estos momentos.

Ahí está él, con ese cabello alborotado, su camiseta sin mangas marcando bíceps y unos vaqueros caídos. Se le ve imponente, fuerte, masculino... Y yo con estos leggins plateados a punto de sufrir una trombosis en ambas piernas.

Eren me recorre descaradamente con la mirada y carraspea incómodo. Camina hasta sentarse en el borde de la cama de Isabel y deja caer la pesada mochila a sus pies con un sonoro golpe. Mi hermana comienza a hablar como un loro con él y le pregunta acerca de los estudios.

Eren y yo llevamos un año en la misma facultad. Se mudó a esta ciudad para iniciar los estudios de Ciencias de la actividad física y del deporte, y en cuanto me crucé con él en el campus me quedé loco. Nos sentamos juntos en las clases y comenzamos a hablar, jamás había ganado confianza tan rápido con alguien. Después, empezamos a quedar para estudiar en mi casa, aunque también desconectábamos de vez en cuando tomando una cerveza en algún bar. Parecía que había bastante _feeling_ entre nosotrospero ninguno de los dos daba el paso.

Hasta hace dos semanas, cuando fui a su habitación de la residencia de estudiantes a por unos apuntes que le había prestado. Eren empezó a quejarse de lo solo que estaba, de lo mucho que echaba de menos tener pareja. Yo lo consolé.

Y aún no sé cómo, acabamos enredados en su escritorio besándonos como si no hubiera un mañana.

Desde ese momento nos volvimos más osados en nuestros mensajes. Coqueteamos más e incluso el otro día que lo acompañé hasta el gimnasio se despidió de mi dándome un pico en los labios. No me gusta vender la piel del oso antes de cazarlo, pero tengo bastantes expectativas con él. Eren me gusta mucho, pero no es solo su físico lo que me atrae, no busco algo superficial en todo esto. Esperaba tener una conversación más formal sobre lo nuestro después de estudiar, no soy de medias tintas.

Sin embargo, no esperaba que abriera la puerta para encontrarme vestido de mujer, con unos leggins plateados imposiblemente ajustados y sin tiempo para reaccionar. No es así como me lo había imaginado.

Lo peor es que no deja de desviar la mirada a todas partes mientras habla con Isabel. Asiente cuando hago algún comentario, pero gira el rostro de inmediato. Frunzo el ceño desconcertado, creo que ha quedado bastante claro que le estoy haciendo un favor a mi hermana.

No es por nada, pero algunos gays se ponen un poco pesados con eso de _salir con otro macho_. No tengo nada en contra de aquellos que son más afeminados, aunque no sean mi tipo. Creía que Eren tampoco tenía ningún prejuicio, pero su actitud me está sacando de quicio.

Isabel me clava uno de los alfileres sin querer y rechino los dientes mientras llevo una de mis manos a la zona dolorida, descuidando por completo mi postura.

—Levi, no te muevas —me regaña.

—Pues no me claves esos alfileres de mierda.

—Oye, si prefieres que venga en otro momento...

Giro mi cabeza hacia Eren, con los brazos abiertos en actitud interrogante. Veo que se sonroja y desvía la mirada de nuevo.

Bajo la vista y siento calor en mis mejillas. Vuelvo a colocar mis manos como estaban, ignorando por completo el monólogo de mi hermana.

—Deja que te mire bien. —Retrocede unos cuantos pasos y aplaude emocionada—. ¡Ahora sí! ¡Toda una diva!

No lo empeores Isabel...

—Esperaré en tu habitación —dice Eren mientras agarra su mochila y sale del cuarto.

Isabel me hace una foto con su móvil ignorando mis protestas. Lo cierto es que en estos momento he olvidado por completo mi aspecto. ¿Qué mierda le pasa a Eren? Su actitud es decepcionante. Esperaba que se riera junto a mi hermana, que incluso amenazara con sacarme alguna foto, pero no imaginé que se volvería esquivo.

—Levi. —Mi hermana chasquea sus dedos trayéndome de nuevo a la realidad—. Ya te lo puedes quitar, deja que te ayude con la chaqueta.

No pensé que el hecho de recuperar la circulación de la sangre en mis piernas podía ser tan placentero.

—Muchas gracias. —Isabel se lanza sobre mí para darme un abrazo de oso—. Eres el mejor hermano del mundo.

Me da un sonoro beso en la mejilla y yo hago como que me limpio sus babas con gesto molesto.

—Mira que eres pesada.

—Suerte con el «estudio».

Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando dibuja unas comillas con sus dedos y cierro la puerta de su habitación antes de asomarme a la mía.

Eren está sentado en mi cama, con el libro que estaba leyendo entre las manos, muy entretenido con las cuatro líneas que hay en la contraportada. Cierro la puerta con energía sobresaltándolo y me cruzo de brazos para observarlo.

—Ah, ya has terminado.

—Eso parece.

—Bien—. Deja el libro en la mesa y fija la mirada en sus pies—. Conseguí un ejemplar del manual que me aconsejaste en la biblioteca. Lo he traído para ver si nos ayuda.

Me acerco con deliberada lentitud hasta colocarme justo delante suya mientras habla. Apoyo mis manos en sus rodillas y me inclino hacia delante acercando mi rostro al suyo.

—Hola, Eren.

Empiezo a pensar que soy más ingenuo de lo que creía. Esperaba un recibiendo más entusiasta una vez que Isabel me liberara.

Eren se muerde el labio y eleva poco a poco su mirada hasta encontrarse con la mía. Permanecemos así, mirándonos fijamente durante unos segundos, yo con actitud desafiante, él con cierto titubeo.

Estoy a punto de abrir la boca para preguntarle qué mierda le sucede, cuando sus manos agarran mis hombros y me empuja hacia la cama con fuerza.

Mi complexión es engañosa, porque soy más fuerte de lo que aparento y rara vez alguien consigue tumbarme con tanta rapidez, no obstante, no estaba preparado para algo así. Eren trepa encima mía y comienza a besarme con ansia. Intento hablar, intento preguntar, pero solo sale un ronco gemido que se pierde en su boca. Una de sus manos agarra con brusquedad mi pelo, mientras mis dedos se hunden en su espalda. Me entrego por completo a la calidez de su boca, a los movimientos sutiles de su cuerpo, al escalofrío que generan los dedos que se han colado por dentro de mi camiseta.

Cuando la falta de aire nos impide continuar, Eren se separa de mí jadeando. Apoya su peso sobre los codos y me mira con profundo deseo. Meneo la cabeza y señalo con un cabeceo hacia mi puerta.

—No estamos solos...

—Ya lo sé —murmura a duras penas—. Una lástima...

Sus dedos pasean sobre mis labios, descienden por mi cuello y acarician una de mis clavículas.

—Oye... — le advierto cuando su boca desciende para succionar en esa zona.

Empujo su cuerpo con suavidad pero con determinación y Eren se aparta de mí con un gruñido. Rueda sobre la cama y me incorporo sofocado para poner cierta distancia entre nosotros.

—Esto ha sido cruel —dice mientras se sienta y pasa una mano por su cabello.

—¿Cruel?

Asiente con la cabeza. Tiene las mejillas sonrojadas y un brillo juguetón en sus iris grises. No lo voy a negar, me gusta que me mire así, me gusta que me desee.

Pero no cuando mi hermana está tarareando a Lady Gaga a pleno pulmón en la habitación de al lado.

—No sabía que te iba ese rollo —digo con intención de molestarlo.

Eren parpadea y ríe de forma nerviosa.

—Bueno, no es... Me gusta más tu estilo, pero ese pantalón...

—¿Mmm? —enarco una ceja.

Se incorpora y se acerca sin quitarme ojo de encima. Agarra mi rostro entre sus manos y me besa de nuevo de forma menos desesperada, más pausada, más delicada.

Cuando se separa acaricia mi mejilla con su pulgar, sus ojos continúan fijos en mis labios.

—...era muy revelador.

—Pervertido.

—Eres tú el que va provocando.

Resoplo divertido. Jamás pensé que alguien me diría una frase como esa. De repente, soy consciente de lo que quería hablar con él antes de que sucediera precisamente esto, antes de que las cosas se complicaran más. Siento que los nervios me provocan un nudo en la garganta y Eren parece advertir mi cambio de humor.

—Oye, hay algo que quería comentarte.

Eren se sienta en mi escritorio y hace un gesto para que me acerque. Sin embargo, mantengo la distancia y él me mira extrañado.

—¿Pasa algo?

—Sí —Eren se tensa y por más que lo intento soy incapaz de abordar el tema con mano izquierda—. Tú... ¿Quieres algo serio conmigo o solo...?

Señalo con un cabeceo hacia la cama donde minutos antes nos dejamos llevar.

Eren parpadea aturdido y a continuación se echa a reír con alivio. Extiende los brazos de nuevo, invitándome a recibir un cálido abrazo.

—Eres una caja de sorpresas —murmura contra la piel de mi cuello.

—No has contestado.

Besa mi mejilla con ternura y se queda pensativo unos instantes.

—Tendría que verte de nuevo ese modelito para decidirme —susurra con picardía.

—Eres un idiota.

Eren libera una carcajada y me besa una vez más antes de contestar.

—Quiero estar contigo —junta su frente con la mía—. Con mi diva.

Malditos y benditos leggins...

Golpeó su hombro y le increpo un poco más, mientras él se ríe y me besa cada vez que tiene ocasión. La sesión de estudio es un completo desastre, constantemente interrumpida por caricias, besos y algún comentario subido de tono.

Eren se queda a cenar, como ha hecho tantas otras veces, aunque esta vez la atmósfera es diferente, lo que hay entre nosotros es diferente. Lo acompaño hasta su coche y le robo un beso antes de que suba el cristal de la ventanilla. Suspiro mientras me dirijo corriendo al portal una vez que lo pierdo de vista y asciendo de dos en dos los escalones hasta llegar a mi casa.

Cuando entro, no soy capaz de disimular mi buen humor. Friego con energía los platos y acompaño un rato a mi madre mientras ve uno de esos realities que tanto le gustan. A eso de las doce me dirijo hacia mi habitación bostezando, pero desvío mi trayectoria al distinguir luz por debajo de la puerta de mi hermana. Toco con los nudillos y entro cuando escucho su voz. La encuentro somnolienta, terminando los últimos remates de la chaqueta. Ella me sonríe y me asegura que ha quedado mejor de lo que esperaba.

Me apoyo en el marco de la puerta y la contemplo durante un buen rato. Una descabellada idea se me pasa por la cabeza y cuando la expreso en voz alta mi hermana me mira petrificada desde el suelo.

—Oye, cuando termines, ¿me los puedo quedar?

Fin.

* * *

 **(A/N): Hace poco descubrí esa imagen, no pude evitarlo... Gracias por leer.**


End file.
